La Traicion
by barya
Summary: Dota. this is based on the old map. havent seen the maps since v.60 so i dont know if this is still applicable. controversy about the heir to mirana's powers. luna vs vengeful


Shendelzare scampered southward on her own. She would not have this trouble if the serpents on the head of that monster Medusa, who was momentarily stunned, did not filch her Town Portal while on duel last night. Instead of finishing off the gorgon, she risked playing tug-of-war with the snakes in her best effort to salvage her scroll. As she did so, one of the slithering gits sank its fangs on her arms, surprising her, and Medusa, free from the effect of the stun, teleported out of sight faster than the Vengeful Spirit could say "Ouch!"

Now she was left with just the tattered pieces of her scroll, no hero kills and the stink of the skeleton creeps she was ordered to deal with until dawn. She could already hear the sermon of the Moon Priestess she was sure to get when she gets home. "Learn to prioritize."

The sun was already up when she felt the numbness on her arm. Jah'rakal would have made her go back right away because of the venom if the Scourge heroes did not bring too many creeps with them. She was assigned to guard the Gnosis, the Mid-Tree under attack, for any creeps that would have seeped through the battlefield which served as a barrier. She kept herself alive by sucking her blood and wrapping a piece of cloth from her skirt on her bitten arm. Because of the tightness of her bind, she could no longer feel her arm by morning.

Her allies were occupied collecting gold from the dead? skeleton creeps while the Sentinel creeps were ordered to chase off the weakened Scourge heroes to a healthy distance away from the Gnosis, when she expressed desire to borrow a scroll. Unfortunately, none of the Sentinels wanted to part with their own Town Portals, the gold would be too heavy to carry on foot. Even her peers, the Crystal Maiden and the Slayer would not lend theirs.

Carrying her nearly lifeless arm and her heart filled again with vengeance, she stomped on the ground with very heavy feet. Images of barbecued snakes and Rylai and Lina begging for her skin rejuvenating potion alternated in her mind for comfort.

She passed through the Valley of Vandroiy to pick and mix herbs for her wound. Vandroiy is a small valley, enclosed by two nearby plateaus. The plain is covered in grass and filled with wild root crops, shrubs and flowers. She went looking for an orange thorny shrub with small yellow fruits filled with violet syrup. With only one hand, she pounded the fruits with the hilt of her sword on the cork of her water jug. When it was ready, she seated herself under the only tree on the middle of the plain to hide from the intense heat of the noon sun.

Just as she undid her bandage, she noticed a ring of shadow emanating from the base of the two plateaus, closing in on her. Darkness swiftly chewed the sun on top, lowering the temperature to her liking. Instinct, however, warned her that big trouble was on hand. Again, she was confused: defense position or herb application?

As night enveloped her, she felt her heart pound faster. She could not distinguish whether it was fear creeping up on her or it was simply her hatred for unexpected darkness. There was also a sudden moonlight eclipse the night her sister Mortred was corrupted.

In front of her, the culprit appeared.

"Such a lovely prey do I have for tonight," said the jester-faced thug whose head was too small for its body. "Prepare to be undead!" Night Stalker released his Void towards the Vengeful Spirit.

Shendelzare avoided the attack by cart wheeling on her good arm. "If being undead means looking anywhere near like you, then, NEVER!" She then used her Terror to inflict harm on her assailant.

Night Stalker countered with his Crippling Fear aura. He saw the Vengeful Spirit shudder. Memories of terror flooded Shendelzare's memories. The horrid laughter of Mortred rang in her ears again and she was more than stunned.

"You are so easily frightened. I was expecting a more exciting match." Night Stalker then casted another Darkness spell. Although the spell would increase his powers, it also alerted the Spirit back into reality due to the further dimming of the surroundings. As Night Stalker gathered energy for his fierce Void attack, the Vengeful Spirit also got ready.

The moment the Stalker released the enormous amount of energy, Spirit activated her Nether Swap.

Night Stalker groaned. He was suddenly on the other end of the Void while the Spirit stood on where he was a split of a second ago. He felt his energy being sucked by the black hole created in his chest.

"So was I." Shendelzare got ready to rain her Magic Missiles on the Scourge when she felt a searing pain on her back. She thought it impossible, but the impact felt that it was the light of the Moon Goddess, whom she feverishly served, slicing her skin open. She looked up and the last thing she saw was a Lucent Beam. ---

Luna covered her eyes even though she knew her hands would not block the vision of Shendelzare falling down from her mind's eye. She slumped on her room's floor on the Light Tavern before the last sparkle from the Town Portal disappeared. "She deserved it, she's useless!" she reasoned, her eyes still closed. "But she is your Moon Sister." Another voice said. She immediately covered her ears. "Sister? The Moon! They all conspired against you!"

She felt Artemis' fur brush against her. The Panther, whom she left at home for her last excursion, was trying to comfort her. She wrapped her arms on the Panther's neck. "She does not deserve Elune's Arrow." She whispered on its ears.

Artemis swiftly jerked away. Luna opened her eyes and saw disdain staring back at her. "What have I done?" she lamented, resting her head on her arms on the floor. ---

"Lady Moonfang."

Luna was awakened by a squeaking voice coming from the arch leading into her room. The gnome stood sulkily, it seemed to have been standing on her doorway for a while now. Her eyes searched for Artemis but did not find her much trusted companion.

"Speak!" Luna said as she sat up and tied her sandals.

"The Moon Priestess calls for you."

"I will come. You may leave now."

"She wants you to come immediately, my Lady." There was urgency in the voice of the gnome.

"I am being hurried? For what? Would you know?" Luna asked even though she knew what the rush was about. She pulled her cloak from her table and covered her body. She then followed.

"Soldier gnomes came home with the body of the Lady Silkwood. That is all I know… I am sorry."

Instead of heading to the Morning Tavern, the gnome brought her to Mirana's room. Outside the Dawn Tavern, Rylai and Lina, two of the Sentinel's sweetheart trio, stood looking worried.

"Luna, what news do you have about Shen?" Rylai asked.

"You were here first, weren't you? Why are you asking me?" Luna passed them without stopping. ---

"Luna!" Mirana rushed to greet her. The Matriarch pulled Luna's hands into hers and rested her head on the maiden's shoulders. "Shendelzare is severely hurt! Oh, why does this have to happen at this time?"

Luna's heart froze. "She is…" she gulped, "alive?" She turned her gaze to the motionless figure on Mirana's bed.


End file.
